


Company in the form of a cat

by Bones_n_cream



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Cat Ears, Cat Sherlock Holmes, Cat/Human Hybrids, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Im bad at this, M/M, POV Third Person, Tags Contain Spoilers, Top John, Top John Watson, dont read it i guess, kinda ooc maybe, so u know, unless u want to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bones_n_cream/pseuds/Bones_n_cream
Summary: Coming back from Afghanistan with a wound, both physical and mental, John finds himself struggling to readjust to normal life. Therapy didn't work, and he barely shows up anymore. His daily life is bland and without excitement, so when he finds a black cat in a box, he can't help but pick it up. Just maybe, it'll provide the companionship that he craves. It's something, at least.He didn't know just how much the cat would change his life.





	Company in the form of a cat

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so. This is my first time writing a fic and?? Don't expect too much lmao. Updates are going to be random, pls be patient with me;;
> 
> Also, if there are any wrong spellings, or weirdly spaced sentences, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Much love to my buddy for reading it and giving support ily <3
> 
> Hope u enjoy!!

Leaves started to turn red, indicating the start of autumn. Falling in an irregular pattern, they colored the grey streets with splashes of red and orange. John walks along, following the path leading home. He loses himself in the crowd, blending in, just another faceless person drifting along in life. 

The familiar exterior of 221 came to view, and he finds his feet climbing up the steps and his hands pushing open the door with 221B etched in gold on it. Jacket thrown onto the floor, cane immediately forgotten on the ground, shoes carelessly kicked away, he dragged his body to his bedroom and sank into the cold sheets of his bed. Arms splayed across the bed, he fell asleep soon  after. The bleakness of the day had drained the life out of him.

When John woke up, the sun had set. The streaks of bright sunlight on his wall has shifted from a muted blue to a softer orange of a sunset. His limbs refused to move his body out of the bed and there he lay, staring at the edge of his bed. The soft lull of sleep,  the chill of the room, and the silken feel of the sheets are too comforting. It won't hurt, just a... Few more..... Minutes.....

An hour passed, and the falling dream jolts him back to consciousness. For a while, the darkness fools him into thinking that he is still asleep. Mind still hazy from sleep, John sits up slowly and plants his feet down on the floor. He fumbled around in the dark, heading for the door, tripping on a pile of clothes while trying to find the doorknob. The various items dropped earlier during the day trails back to the front door. John picks them up, making his way from his jacket, to his shoes and cane, and then the front door, which is slightly open. He leaves 221B.

The streets still retain the business of daylight, people roaming the streets and cars zooming about the place. John's stomach  rumbles, begging for food. Maybe he'll stop by that new Chinese food restaurant just a few blocks away. Having to pass it everyday to get the the clinic or back to 221, he's took note of how long the line is everyday. Some people spoke loud enough for him to  catch a few compliments- "Delicious!", "This is the best food I've tasted, ever.", "I'd kill a man to eat this."

Unique compliments, indeed.

He heads on to the place, arriving in a short time. The line is as long as ever, and he has to wait for 45 minutes before finally  placing his order. Another 51 minutes passes, and John walks home, box of takeout food in hand. The loud protests of his stomach urges him to hurry home. In spite of this, however, John roams aimlessly around the streets of London, ignoring the hunger  gnawing at him. There really was no point in him doing this, really. Just a subconscious act that he does once in a while. Walking in circles, taking the long way back to 221B. It's calming in a way. Eventually he wanders back home.

The familiarity of his flat settles him, and a low rumbling reminds John of how hungry he is. He grabs a spoon out of the drawer and starts eating while making his way to the sofa. As soon as the first spoonful goes down, he takes another bite, savoring the food, a perfect balance of sweet and salty. The telly is broadcasting a live interview with a rising actor. Sounds of laughter, clapping,  people talking mixes together until they become white noise in the background. His ears tune the noise as he falls into sleep again.

Night passes, giving way to morning. Breakfast, shower, work, come home tired, sleep, eat dinner, sleep again, and then repeat the cycle. The predictability of everything only makes it all seem so dull. Mrs. Hudson rapped on the door, coming in a second later. "I  hope you don't mind, dear. I brought you a cup of tea. Just this time only, though. You looked like you could use a one." She  giggled and placed the tray on the dining table.

John merely smiled in response, grateful for her thoughtfulness. Bless her, Mrs.Hudson .She asks how John how he is doing, and  continues small talk for a bit before leaving him alone once again. He drinks the tea quickly, letting the hot water burn his tongue,  then left the cup on the counter, turning his attention to the kitchen stove. Eggs will do, he thought. 

The pan relocated from the drying rack to the stove, John pours oil on it and turns the stove on. He grabs an egg out of the fridge and cracked it on the side of the counter, spiderwebs forming on the eggshell. The insides of the egg fell, making a hissing noise as it comes in contact with the hot oil. He lets the egg fry for a bit, sprinkling salt on it before flipping it upside down. While waiting for the egg to finish cooking, he takes out a plate from the cupboard and placed it beside the stove. A minute passed and, with the spatula, he scooped the egg up and laid it down on the plate.

The clock announces that it's already 6 a.m. He lets the egg cool for abut before stuffing it in his mouth. John dashes out the flat so he wouldn't miss the bus. 6:07,  barely making it in time. The bus driver was about to close the door before spotting John running towards the bus stop, calling out to make sure it won't leave. Annoyed, she reluctantly waits until John enters the bus, panting and gasping for breath. "Sorry- for.. keeping you-" 

"Whatever, move back there so we can go already." 

John flashes a smile at her and hastens to stand next to a sharply dressed man. Suddenly conscious of how messy his attire looks,  he tucks his shirt in properly and smoothed it with his hands. Once he arrived at his workplace, he clocks in and greeted his  colleagues. There wasn't much to do for that day. A man came in with a dislocated shoulder, but that was about the most  interesting thing so far. The rest of the patients either had the flu or some other minor illness.

During lunch break, he went off to a nearby cafe with Mike. Mike had invited John to go catch up sometime, and John accepted the offer, pleased to have something to do.They returned to the hospital an hour later, chatting about current events. The rest of the  day passed on really quickly. The clock struck 5 p.m., announcing the end of John's shift. This time, instead of taking the bus, he  decides to walk back home. 

John let his mind wander off while walking down the street, sorting out his thoughts to this and that. He would've walked all the  way back like that had it not been for the sudden rain. He snapped out of his trance as soon as the first drop of rainwater hit his  head. Instinctively he fumbles for his umbrella, only to remember that he had left it back at 221B. Seeing that a nearby building had an awning, he moved to stand underneath it, getting out of the rain. 

A sigh escapes his lips as John squeezes the rainwater out of his clothes. He leans back against the wall, watching as people run  around to get cover from the sudden rain. Some others have been well prepared, however, and had their umbrellas ready. John  shifted to the side and accidentally nudged a box. A hiss comes out from it. John jumps away in shock. Did the box just hiss? He  inches closer to the cardboard, slowly uncovering the contents. 

The flaps slowly opens to  reveal a sleek, black cat. 

Though its  fur is spattered with mud and water, it looks elegant, sophisticated even. The cat looks a bit scrawny, but not too much that its bones are jutting out. It retains some hints that it had previously been cared for. John reached out to pat the cat's head  instinctively. It hissed louder before John could, however, and the hand is immediately pulled away. He crouches low, staring at the cat. It stares back, not breaking eye contact, not blinking at all. John tries his best to keep his eyes open, not blinking also.

The cat breaks off the stare, glancing to the side and instead stares off to the falling droplets of rain. John follows its gaze, looking at the same spot as the cat is. The streets of London is glazed over by a gray color, dark clouds casting shadows all over the  buildings. The loud crashing of the rain fills his ears. John finds his gaze back at the cat, eyes fixed on its features. He studied its  curves, the way its curly locks twists in some places or longer in other parts of its body. Its piercing, icy blue eyes looks on at the  world. Fixated on a part of the street as if something only it can see is there. Unconsciously his hand reaches out once again to pet the cat. It didn't flinch away or hiss again this time.

The cat's locks were surprisingly soft. The locks of fur curls around his fingers as he gently strokes the cat's head and down to the neck. It leans into the touch and starts purring softly moments later. How quickly this cat changes its demeanor, John thinks. He  removes his hand, not wanting to pet the cat for too long and increase the risk of it scratching his skin. They stay like that for  longer, staring at the way the rain falls in erratic patterns, pooling into small puddles. 

Soon the rain lightens and eventually came to a stop, and John stands up, brushing off any dirt on his pants. He gives the a cat one look over, and starts to walk away. He had thought of taking it home with him, but is not sure that Mrs. Hudson will let any pets in.  Someone else will come and take care for it, he thinks. Not even a few blocks later, guilt tugs at the back of his mind. What if the  cat never finds a home? Oh God, what if it dies, and John is the one responsible for its death, since he could've prevented it in the  first place? He turns around, ready to hobble back to the cat. 

John notices a dark figure on the pavement right below him. At first, he thought it a bag and was about to step over and ignore it  when it moves. Wait, no. Not a bag. That's the cat. He lets out a snort, then laughs softly. Never mind people who are staring at him, he had thought that the cat is a bag. A bloody  _bag_. His laughter ceases to giggles and he realizes the cat is nudging at his leg.  Slowly, carefully, he picks up the cat. "You do want to come with me?" he whispers softly.

The only response he gets from the cat is a slight head tilt. Taking that as a yes, he smiles. He gently sets the cat back down on the ground and let it follow him back to 221. 

In order to get back up his room quietly, John had to take off his shoes, his socks muffling the steps he makes. The cat's padded feet prevented it from making any noise. It arrived at the top of the stairs first. It nudged the door open and the cat immediately  slipped in. He should really remember to close the door. John takes off his jacket and throws it on the armchair. The cat is already  perched on top of the kitchen counter top, glaring at him, those icy blue eyes watching his every move. 

The clock reads 6:51, and he feels a wave of tiredness wash over him. He ignores the temptation to just fall asleep on the couch,  which is way closer, and forces his body to walk over to his bedroom. He's already curled up in bed, cane dropped on the floor, when he musters the last burst of energy to kick off his shoes. Mrs Hudson will surely notice a cat living in 221B. Oh well, he'll figure it out later. Eyes closed, John soon drifts off into deep sleep. 


End file.
